


关于下班时间

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 管家下班后小情侣的甜腻日常×





	关于下班时间

**Author's Note:**

> 是激素太太的生日贺文  
> 感恩大墙

“Reginald,你下班了!”

时钟的秒针刚过12,Bertram就带着他一贯的开朗笑容推开门走了进来,手臂上搭着我的睡衣.事实上,大概15分钟之前,我就从门下的缝隙看到他在客厅走来走去的身影了.

“还差最后的收尾工作,sir”我用头向他示意了下旁边熨好的衣物

“噢,我相信你的主人是一个相当通情达理的人.他应该不会介意你遗留一点工作明天再完成的——更何况你的丈夫都来接你了”Bertram一脸认真，说到丈夫这个词的时候才没绷住傻笑了一下

我嘴角上扬，低头以最快的速度叠好了手头的几件衬衫，关上熨斗，走过去在他的棕色卷发上落下一吻

"我确实有着世界上最好的主人"

"能拥有你这么优秀的男仆是你主人的幸运"

这种不直白的相互称赞不知何时成为了我们生活中的小小乐趣之一。Bertram乐此不疲,甚至会在辞穷的时候涨红了脸，叉着腰瞪起眼睛。这样的他总会让我想起某种刺鲀科鱼类，请不要对此产生误会，这确实是发自内心的夸奖。

“今天我们做些什么！“如果说出的话语是可见的，那么现在他吐露出的每一个音节都会在空气中跳跃

“今天是星期三“我有些无奈，想到即将出现在他脸上的表情又有些想笑

“啊——星期三啊“他的语调明显地低沉下来

我们成为伴侣已有一段时日，就像我坚持要在白天继续为他工作一样，他似乎在“就算做不到你那样优秀，也至少想变得更聪明一点“——这是他的原话，这件事上异常的执着。为此他付出了很多的努力，大部分尝试的结果都异常惨烈，且不了了之。我虽然不见得每次都乐于为他收拾烂摊子，但也着实感动于他这种想方设法地让自己的世界与我更接近的行为。

每周三的读书之夜就是他做出的，罕见的坚持了四周以上的尝试之一。即使我们都有阅读的习惯，我们的偏好还是有很大不同：推理、恐怖小说更能吸引他的眼球，而我则对哲学类以及诗选情有独钟。我向他解释过很多次，读物的选择应从兴趣出发，强迫自己阅读往往会徒添苦恼。Bertram并不乐于接受这一观点，这次也不例外，他一脸不服气地用从我书架上拿来的《哲学原理》敲在桌上：“你少看不起人了！Reginald，今天我一定会读10页以上让你看看！“

看着仍夹在第二页的书签，我似笑非笑地看了他一眼。

“这次我是认真的“他撅着嘴做出了一个自以为凶狠的表情“不然就连着让你上一个星期！“

 

9点40分

我们背靠背坐在沙发上，翻开了书本。

 

10点15分

他转过身来，一脸呆滞，把头搭在我的肩膀上，打了个大大的哈欠。

“我说，Reginald，3天怎么样？”

“5天”

“4天”

“成交”我偏过头蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

 

10点20分

“Reginald，我有点饿了”

“柜子里还有今天下午烤好的饼干，我去给你拿”

“不用了，这点小事我自己去就行，你接着看书吧”

他像一只矫捷的猫一样，悄无声息的离开了。不一会，沙发因为重量轻微下陷，身后传来了细小的饼干碎裂的声音。

半块饼干被递到我的嘴边，我抬头看，另外半块被他叼在嘴里，他眨了下眼，温柔的笑了。

 

10点32分

我们又回到了最初的坐姿。

他靠着我伸了个懒腰。

“Reginald”

“嗯？”我翻了一页书

“Cookie”

“Enthusiasm”

“Mutual”

“Leerily”

“唔......young”

“Gibberish”

“H......Haunches？”

我放下书，从背后将他的双手也一起环住，嘴唇贴着耳朵，轻缓地吐出一口气。

“Sir”

几乎是瞬间，他的血液便涌上了面部。他挣扎着想从我的怀抱中逃出。

“Reginald，我...我还在疼”他显得有点委屈。

我把下巴顶在他的头上。

“不会做什么的”我深吸了口气“只有拥抱，所以，不要乱动”

他安静了下来，从相贴的地方，我能感受到他细微又急促的呼吸，微高的体温，和我们逐渐同频的心跳。

 

10点40分

“你要这么抱一晚上吗？Reginald”他疑惑地皱眉“长时间这个姿势你都不会难受的吗？”

“你有觉得哪里难受吗？”

他摇摇头

“那我就没事”

“这是什么鬼说法”他笑着用头往后磕了一下我。

“你再看会书吧”

他顺从的把手伸向桌上的小说，在即将够到的时候在空中拐了个弯，最后又拿起了那本他根本看不下去的哲学书。

“我可能还是能看下去的”他看着书，表现出了要拔出石中剑的决心。

他翻开了第二页，我看了眼表。

同时在心里默数。

10

9

8

他的眼神再次开始发直。

7

6

虽然他可能没有意识到，但是他已经轻声念同一个单词好几遍了。

5

4

3

他点了下头，又很快仰起头来，再次把目光转向书本。我想这应该不是赞同书里某种学说的表现。

2

1

他的头靠到了我的怀里。

眼皮在跟睡意做最后的抗争。

0

我轻轻收紧了胳膊，搂住了睡着，不时轻哼出声的他。

“晚安，Bertram”


End file.
